


Casualidades

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, No es incesto pero parece incesto, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Superfamily (Marvel), Uncle Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: James regresa después de varios años a Nueva York, y recibe una maravillosa y sorpresiva bienvenida.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Casualidades

**Author's Note:**

> Solo un pequeño regalo, para un hermoso grupo WinterSpider.

—¿Puedes simplemente elegir un chico y ya?

James rio bajo el antifaz, al ver a su amigo Sam, que tenía cara de pocos amigos mientras estaba inclinado sobre la barra del Babylon, un exclusivo y divertido centro nocturno para la comunidad LGBT.

—¿Escoger un chico y ya? —repitió Bucky.

—Está asustado, porque los tipos grandes, que parecen oso, y usan cuero, no han dejado de verle el trasero—se burló Natasha, que desde la barra, a través de su antifaz negro con detalles rojos, le guiñaba el ojo a una chica que bailaba en la pista.

—Soy tu novio, deberías protegerme—reclamó el moreno a la pelirroja.

—Nah, es más divertido verte sufrir.

—Apoyo eso—secundó Bucky bebiendo de su vaso.

Después de cuatro años de trabajar encubierto, agradecía poder estar de nuevo en Nueva York. Cuatro años que duró haciéndose pasar por un traficante de armas, solo para atrapar a unos criminales por trata de personas en la zona de Sierra Leona.

Vio demasiadas cosas que ahora deseaba olvidar, e hizo cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso con tal de atraparles. Por suerte eso le trajo la recompensa de una propuesta de trabajo en el departamento de asuntos internos, con un maravilloso sueldo, horarios y prestaciones, que no se pensó dos veces en aceptar.

A su regreso, esa era su primera salida, así que Natasha y Sam, habían aceptado ir a un bar gay dónde se organizaba una especie de mascarada, para que él consiguiera algo con que divertirse.

—Lo encontré...—los ojos azules del hombre brillaron y sus amigos que estaban metidos en una mini discusión de pareja, giraron a verle, a lo que él les señaló a una de las esquinas del lugar. —Cabello castaño, delgado, pero bonito trasero y músculos. Máscara roja con dorado.

—Luce algo joven para ti—le dijo Sam—pero con tú cara de anciano ex militar, todos lo hacen.

—Ja..ja...sí está aquí, es mayor de edad—le aclaró.

—Entonces... ¿Él?

—Si dice que sí, podrás irte con tus amigos de antifaz rosa y ropa de cuero negro—le guiñó un ojo Bucky, apartándose de la barra, para dirigirse escaleras arriba, dónde ese dulce chico bebía despacio de su trago, parecía tímido, casi tierno, eso le encantaba.

—¿Primera vez en Babylon? —preguntó al inclinarse a su oído. El chico se sorprendió en un principio, pero luego al verle sonrió amplio.

—Unos amigos me trajeron, pero ahora están bailando—asintió a manera de respuesta.

—Mis amigos también me abandonan, no te preocupes, es lo normal.

—Entonces, estamos los dos solos y abandonados—señaló el más joven, acercándose un poco más a él, para no tener gritar por el sonido estridente de la música.

—Podemos hacernos compañía—Bucky se acercó a él, y al momento de hacerlo deslizó una mano por su cintura, el contacto no pareció incomodar al menor, así que lo pegó más a él, viendo cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

....

Peter fue arrastrado por Michelle a ese lugar, la chica se había conseguido una novia algo mayor, y él era la cuartada. No es que le molestara del todo, era gay y siempre tuvo curiosidad por esos sitios, pero no se sentía seguro de cómo funcionaba todo allí.

Así que estaba en una esquina del lugar, analizando y viendo todo. Le apenaba un poco, la forma tan intensa que tenían de bailar, de tocarse, y al ir al baño, sabía que una pareja estaba teniendo sexo en los cubículos.

También pasó por un lugar que era una especie de pasillo oscuro, dónde entre las cortinas, su boca se abrió sorprendido, al ver a distintos hombres a los que les era practicado sexo oral. Sus pies que parecieron de piedra por un momento, le movieron luego veloces entre la pista, hasta llegar de nuevo a su mesa.

Se preguntaba si él sería tan valiente de irse a casa con un extraño, cómo Michelle le contaba que sucedía.

Su pregunta recibió una respuesta, cuando aquel hombre se le acercó. Era un hombre quizá que rebasaba los treinta, no estaba seguro. Llevaba ropa negra ajustada, y el cabello oscuro largo, enmarcando su rostro, su antifaz le cubría gran parte del rostro, era parecido al de una máscara de Venecia.

Se acercó a hablarle, le tomó de la cintura, y todo su ser se emocionó y vibró por el perfume masculino que le envolvió en ese momento.

Se relamió los labios algo nervioso, pero sus piernas temblaron cuando el mayor le sostuvo de la barbilla y usó su dedo pulgar para dibujarle los labios.

—Tienes una linda boca.

—Gra...grac...gracias—tartamudeó atontado, recibiendo una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho.

—Hay una forma muy particular en la que quiero que la uses—le comunicó, hablando directamente a su oído—¿Vienes conmigo?

Peter lo pensó un momento. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿Iba a ir con ese tipo allí y ahora? Tragó grueso, recordando que tenía apenas tres meses que rompió su noviazgo con Wade. El cual también había sido su única experiencia sexual. Siempre pensó que eran necesarios sentimientos y confianza, para llegar a algo más íntimo, pero en esos momentos el deseo hervía bajo su piel.

—Sí... vamos—tomó la mano que el otro le ofrecía y le siguió.

....

Bucky se sentía algo así cómo un desgraciado, por aprovecharse del muchacho, sabía que éste lo deseaba, temblaba de un modo tan adorable por las más simples caricias, que era imposible no notarlo. Era un bocadillo que deseaba comerse, y sentía que después del infierno de sus últimos años de vida, se lo merecía.

Además, poniéndolo en perspectiva, había tipos muchos peores que él en ese lugar, y notó a varios con su vista puesta en el chico.

Cuando le ofreció su mano y la idea de ir a otro sitio, pensó que se negaría, y allí dijo que sería su alto, no intentaría insistir, pero el chico aceptó en unos cuantos segundos. Lo cual era una buena señal.

Tomándole de la mano, lo llevó hasta la zona de cuartos oscuros, pero viendo el sonrojó bajo el antifaz, al entrar, se movió a una lateral, y viendo a un enorme hombre, sacó unos dólares de su cartera que le extendió.

El tipo calvo y de complexión robusta le sonrió, abriendo una puerta.

Entraron a una habitación angosta, de dos metros por dos, estaba pintada en negro, e iluminada con el mismo tono de luces fluorescentes que el local.

—¿Nervioso? —le preguntó.

—Un poco, es que yo nunca...bueno, si lo he hecho, lo de, lo de dar sexo oral y lo otro—empezó a balbucear—no es que sea...no soy virgen, pero solo, solo ha sido con mi novio.

—¿Tienes novio? —se sorprendió, pero el chico enseguida negó efusivo con la cabeza.

—No, no, tenía, tenía novio. Pero no sé si lo hacía bien, y...

—Puedo enseñarte—declaró sin problemas, acercándose para tomarle el rostro, y probar por fin su boca en un beso muy lento, fue suave al principio, coló su lengua entre los labios del castaño muy lentamente, hasta que la enredó con la suya.

Jugueteó en su interior y le mordisqueó los labios, sabiendo que el más chico se estaba deshaciendo bajo su tacto.

—¿Quieres hacerlo, de verdad? —le preguntó contra los labios, recibiendo de nuevo ese asentimiento efusivo.

Peter sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y seguro que no era el alcohol, había pasado con el mismo vaso las dos últimas horas que llevaba allí. El hombre con el que estaba, era lo que le estaba moviendo el piso y agitando su sistema.

Cuando entraron a esos pasillos que él había visto, supo lo que el otro quería, aunque le ponía nervioso que todos lo hacían básicamente en público y sin pena. No sabía si podría hacerlo igual, por suerte, no fue necesario tener que plantearse eso, porque el mayor consiguió un pequeño cubículo, que en realidad parecía bastante limpió y cómodo.

Además de eso, sentía toda la comprensión y el deseo por parte del de antifaz negro, y la forma en que le besó, lo elevó a otro planeta. Sus manos se permitieron tocarlo, tenía brazos fuertes, duros cómo el metal, estaba seguro que todo su cuerpo era igual.

Asintió a su pregunta y lo vio recargarse en la pared. Se mordió el labio inferior, y se arrodilló frente a él, llevó sus manos a abrirle el pantalón, le gustaba que éste le dejara llevar las cosas a su ritmo.

Abrió el cinturón y luego el pantalón, bajándolo un poco, dejando ver el miembro del otro atrapado en la ropa interior. Quedó fascinado por el tamaño y el grosor que se adivinaban bajo la tela, así que sin más, acercó su rostro, empezando a chupar, humedeciendo el material blanco, causando que una mano se enterrara entre su cabello.

Animado por eso, apartó la ropa interior, dejando a la erección salir por completo; era un pene fabuloso él que tenía frente a su rostro, de ese que solo llegó a ver en pornos, circuncidado, largo, y grueso, sobresalía de una bien recortada mata de vello oscuro, se acercó a chupar la punta, sintiéndola caliente contra su lengua. Le fascinaba el sabor fuerte de la piel que llegaba hasta él, probó ir metiendo despacio la mayor cantidad de extensión en su boca.

Era un chico curioso por naturaleza, y lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, era algo que deseaba explorar con cuidado; la saliva escurría de sus labios, llenando toda la erección, lo cual tuvo como resultado, que al conseguir dar por fin con un ritmo adecuado de sube y baja sobre él, sonara bastante acuoso y morboso.

La sola idea de la situación, le tenía una dolorosa erección entre sus pantalones.

....

Si al principio se sintió culpable, ahora Bucky estaba seguro que aquella fue la mejor elección que pudo tomar. Ver a ese niño comiéndose su pene, lamiéndolo y chupando, disfrutando de él, tanto cómo el disfrutaba que lo tuviera en la boca, era una maravillosa experiencia.

Le ayudó a marcar a un ritmo, acariciaba su cabello lentamente. Existía cierta falta experiencia y habilidad, pero sus suaves labios, su gesto y un erotismo innato que poseía, lo compensaba. Sin duda era la mejor mamada que había recibido en un “cuarto oscuro”.

Cuando el chico se fue acostumbrando, pudo tomarse la libertad de embestir la suave, húmeda y pequeña boca, se estaba follando unos realmente dulces y lindos labios, lo cual le tenía en el éxtasis por completo.

—Así...ah... lo haces tan bien, que lindo eres...—halagaba, viendo esos bellos ojos cafés entre el antifaz.

Sentía que estaba por venirse, y era lo que más deseaba, llenarle de su esperma el rostro, y esa lengua rosa, que gustaba de delinear la cabeza de su erección.

—Voy...a terminar—le anunció—¿Puedo hacerlo en tú rostro?

Los ojos parecieron brillar en el menor, que asintió sin pena.

Bucky retiró su propio antifaz, y echó su cabello hacía atrás, pues el calor de momento, le hacía sentir incomodo y sofocado. Después uso una mano para abrirle la boca, y hacer que sacara la lengua, con la otra se masturbó rápidamente, encantado con la imagen, hasta vaciarle todo su esperma en el rostro, y sobre todo en la boca. Acercó un poco más la cabeza de su miembro, gozando al ver cómo el menor chupaba, extrayéndole hasta la última gota de esa corrida.

Al terminar, dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared, y así tranquilizar su respiración, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Para al abrirlos, ver cómo el chico se quitaba el antifaz, y le miraba muy atento, limpiándose los restos de esperma con la manga de su camisa.

—¿Tío Bucky?

\-----

Ese sin dura era el momento más erótico de Peter hasta la fecha, nunca llegó a experimentar tales ganas de sentir la invasión y control de otro sobre su cuerpo, las ganas de que le llenaran y se vinieran en él de aquel modo.

Mantuvo sus ojos muy abiertos, porque lo más que le calentaba, era lo apuesto que era el hombre con él que lo hacía. Sin embargo, cuando se quitó el antifaz y despejó su rostro algo en él le resultó demasiado familiar.

No le dio importancia, no podía pensar igual, dejó que terminara en él, y succionó incluso más de lo que recibió, con el deseo y la lujuria inundándole.

Al terminar, se puso de pie, pero sus ojos no podían apartarse del rostro ahora descubierto. Momentos de su niñez empezaron a llegar de repente, y en ese momento, supo quién era.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Tío Bucky—repitió, sin creerse aquello. El mejor amigo de su padre, siempre fue su héroe, su ídolo, desde que tenía memoria. El valiente tío Bucky, al que veía cada mil años, porque se la pasaba en misiones por su trabajo. El mismo que su madre Toni decía jugando que era una mala influencia.

Al que no había visto en más de seis años.

—Soy yo, Peter... Peter Stark, el hijo de Steve y Toni.

....

El mundo y el universo, el mismo destino, le estaban jodiendo. Escuchó aquello, y quiso desmayarse, ir por su arma y darse un tiro, porque de cualquier manera eso es lo que haría Steve.

Vio sus facciones con atención, y notó apenas similitudes, con el chiquillo de trece años que recordaba jugueteando en el jardín.

—Peter...

—¡Sí! —exclamó el otro, y suponía que él no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

—Peter...¿Qué... que haces aquí? ¿Qué edad tienes? Maldición...—todo le empezó a caer de golpe.

—¿Qué... que edad? 19—contestó, y Bucky se golpeó mentalmente, si tenía 19, hace seis años que no veía al niño, y la última vez fue para su cumpleaños número trece.

—Tío Bucky...—le sonrió—...¿Cuando cuando llegaste? Papá nos comentó que empezarás a trabajar con él, que llegarías en estos días de Oriente.

Sí, iba a comenzar a trabajar con su padre, con su mejor amigo, con a quién quería como se quiere un hermano, y aún así acababa de llenar la cara de su hijo de semen.

—Peter, Peter...—le tomó de los hombros—...espera, déjame pensar. En... tú ¿No te...? ¿Estás bien con lo que acabamos de hacer?

El chico pareció pensarlo un poco, y después con timidez se acercó a él, inclinándose a su oído.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto? Cómo los que te contaba de niño—suspiró suave contra él—siempre me pareciste muy guapo, tío Bucky. La primera vez que me masturbé, fue pensando en ti con tu traje de policía.

Suficiente, el chico había quebrado sus barreras, seguía sujetándolo de los hombros, pero en lugar de separarlo, lo atrajo hasta él, y le besó salvaje y sin contenciones. La excitación del peligro le llenaba los sentidos.

—Vamos a mi apartamento... Peter.

.....

Él no podía creer que tuviera esa buena suerte, muchos podrían verlo mal, pero Bucky fue el primer hombre del que se recordaba enamorado, gracias a quién confirmó su sexualidad, pensó que sería siempre solo una fantasía, de esas tonterías de la adolescencia. Pero una coincidencia increíble del destino, los llevó a encontrarse.

Y la realidad, era mucho mejor que la fantasía.

—Siempre...fuiste un buen chico Peter—las palabras a su oído, mientras se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama del mayor, erizaban toda su piel. Sentía cómo tras prepararlo, James se hundía en él, despacio, abriéndole por completo.

—Soy un buen..chico, tío Bucky—asintió, ganándose que el otro jalara su cabello y le mordiera el cuello.

—Muy bueno—constató, saliendo de él, y volviendo a embestirle con fuerza.

Su cuerpo comenzó a ser tomado por el policía, y él sentía que se quemaba de dentro hacía afuera. Una hábil mano se deslizaba por su cuerpo, apretaba sus pezones, torturándole y sacándole sollozos, podía escuchar también sus cuerpos al unirse, era un ataque completo a su sensibilidad.

No pensó que aquello de verdad fuera a pasar, habían salido de ese cuarto oscuro, para ir directo a la salida, apenas y alcanzó camino allá el avisarle a Michelle que ahora ella tendría que ser su coartada.

Apenas al entrar al apartamento, James le besó y acarició de un modo que le puso a temblar, y ahora estaban teniendo sexo, de verdad estaba siendo follado por el hombre que dominaba sus sueños húmedos.

.....

Se iba a ir al infierno, Steve lo mataría, Toni lo mataría, si eso ya iba a pasar de cualquier forma, era mejor aprovecharlo.

Recordaba al pequeño Peter, pero nada tenía que ver con el jovencito de fuertes músculos que se restregaba contra él suplicante.

Ahora lo tenía allí, en cuatro sobre su cama, estaba hundido entre un par de glúteos blancos, que nalgueó un poco, dejándolos rojizos. El pequeño Stark-Rogers le había dado carta blanca, y él no podía dejar de embestirle salvaje, tomándole y reclamándole como suyo.

Salió de él, solo para girarlo y hacer que le rodeara con sus piernas, volvió a hundirse en su apretado interior, y le mordió los labios y el cuello, bajó a juguetear con sus pezones que se ponían duros al contacto con su lengua, los jaloneó entre sus dientes, sintiendo que su cabello era jalado y pudiendo escuchar los quejidos complacidos del castaño.

Se alzó solo para mirarle a los ojos. Era un hermoso hombre ahora.

—Ah...por favor, tío Bucky...más fuerte.

Aquel ruego era tan incorrecto, y sucio, y amoral que su erección pareció crecer más de ser posible. Empezó a cogérselo con rudeza, le masturbó con prisas, continuando con besos apasionados.

Las manos arañaban su espalda y se aferraban a su cabello. No le costó mucho que empezara a llenarse de espasmos, a estrecharse más, y gimotear y luego a gritar, arqueando su cuerpo, en un intenso orgasmo que el disfrutó contemplar. Sujetó sus caderas, viendo el cuerpo sensible derretirse de placer con cada embate, hasta que el también terminó, dejando chorreando la rosada entrada de su esencia blanca y caliente.

Salió de él, solo para separarle las piernas y contemplar aquello. Era una escena obscena y pecaminosa, que casi le da una nueva erección.

Se dejó caer a su lado, y usó su mano para quitarle el cabello de la frente, pegado por el sudor. Peter volteó a verle, con los labios hinchados por sus mordidas, sonrojado y apenas controlando su respiración, le sonrió con cierta timidez aún después de todo lo que habían hecho.

Esa sería la primera de tantas, que se comería... a su tierno sobrino.

Epilogo.

La camisa blanca era estrujada entre sus manos, sus jeans y ropa interior estaban colgados en una de sus rodillas, sus manos acariciaban la barba espesa, mientras le robaba besos necesitados, apenas pudiendo respirar por la manera en que el grueso pene de su amante se hundía en él.

—¿Está en la otra oficina? —preguntó agitado, hundiéndose en su cuello, para no gritar alto, cuando sus nalgas fueron apresadas para moverlo al filo del escritorio y hacer las embestidas más profundas.

—Sí—la respuesta ronca llegó a su oído.

Él y James comenzaron una relación clandestina. Nadie más que ellos estaban enterados de lo que ocurría, no sabían cómo contárselo a sus padres, aunque tendrían que hacerlo.

—El nene bueno de papá...—le dijo este aumentado la rapidez de sus movimientos—...dejándose follar sobre un escritorio.

—Si, tío Bucky—pidió hundido en su cuello, jadeando—quiero que termines dentro, y me dejes lleno.

Tras esa petición, las cosas cambiaron, James le puso contra el escritorio, inclinado, le cubrió con su cuerpo, y para que no le escucharan gritar, metió dos dedos entre sus labios, que él empezó a intentar chupar necesitado.

Apenas se escuchaban los gruñidos de Bucky y sus propios gemidos sofocados. Su erección palpitaba, bastó con que el mayor le diera un par de caricias, para que el orgasmo le alcanzara. Entonces James liberó sus labios, la saliva le escurría con la boca, con el mayor sin dejar de embestirle, hasta que cómo lo pidió, fue completamente llenado.

...

Steve se paró de su escritorio con un par de papeles en las manos sobre un último caso, tocó ausente la puerta de su mejor amigo, con el que llevaba haciendo un excelente trabajo por varios meses, y al abrirla....

...sonrió al ver a su hijo sentado frente a su amigo, parecían charlar animadamente.

—Peter ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó extrañado.

—Hola pa... ya sabes, solo pasaba a visitarlos a ti, y al tío Bucky—dijo tomando su mochila, poniéndose de pie, removiéndose algo incomodo.

—¿Estás bien...Peter?

—Sí, si papá, yo... solo tengo que irme, se me fue el tiempo y ya casi comienza mi siguiente clase. Nos vemos luego—dijo a modo de despedida.

Steve hizo un gesto de mano, y luego se giró a ver a su mejor amigo, que le sonrió amplio.

—Nunca dejó de admirarte.

—Creo que no—contestó James, guardándose en el bolsillo, el bóxer que por las prisas Peter no se puso.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bienvenido.


End file.
